Something Interesting
by LasCasul03
Summary: (One-Shot) While Papyrus and Frisk was watching CBN, they saw something interesting on the news, and it involves with another skeleton.


**So, this is my first Undertale fanfic! I played the game a year ago, and it was an awesome adventure. I played the Pasifist, Genocide and Neutral Endings so that means I basically beat the whole game. Anyway, I saw this video not to long ago in the YouTube channel called "The Official 700 Club". You know, "CBN"? If you do, then you probably saw a video called "Bring It On-Line: Images on Cell Phone".**

 **Basically, a lady (news reporter) is reading a comment from another lady named "Payton" and the women said that she was going through her daughter's phone, and found some pictures of a skeleton with one glowing blue eye and wearing a hoodie. (I _pretty_ sure you all know who that is.) And she claim it to be "demonic". Like, really? (I bet a lot of fan girls will be piss off.) If she actually played the game, she would get that Undertale is a fun and friendly game (If you don't kill the monsters, I mean.)**

 **You guys need to see the video, if you want to get the full idea.**

 ***i think they have enough info, kid.**

 ***so...have fun readin, or whatev.**

 **Uh...thanks Sans...**

 **Warnng: I don't own the Undertale game or The Official 700 Club YT channel or it's videos. They belong to their respective owners. This is just made for fun.**

* * *

It has been two months since Frisk have freed the monsters from the underground. Some of the humans think that they don't belong in the human world, but many others are getting along with the creatures. It was finally an agreement that monsters have the right to live in the surface with human.

Toriel is now a teacher, teaching kids how to use their soul powers, Asgore is now a gardener, Undyne and Alphys have a habit of watching anime. A lot. Sans, well...takes a lot of breaks. Papyrus has his own restaurant, even Grillby and Muffet have their own cooking places in the surface. Though they are getting into a competition of getting the most customers.

Mettaton is a celebrity star, and has his own show. Got to get those ratings up, right darlings? Frisk is still the ambassador, still trying to convince other humans that monsters are great creatures. Some of them are with Frisk, but others aren't. Overall, a lot of monsters were getting use to how humans live.

It was a Saturday morning, where Sans and Papyrus live together. Papyrus was already woke up, while his brother (as usual) was taking his time to sleep more. He was putting his 'battle body' on while he was in the living room.

"AND THERE." Papyrus said to himself. "NOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN SEE THE MORNING NEWS!" He added, hopeing that today was going to be a bright and sunny day. He then heard a knock at the front door. "I'M COMING!" The skeleton happily said as he went to the front door.

When he opened it, he then looked down to see Frisk looking at him with a smile.

"OH! GOOD MORNING, FRISK! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?" Papyrus asked. The child then used sigh language with her fingers.

"HM...I SEE. YOU WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME AND SANS?" Papyrus asked again. Frisk just responded with a nod. "WELL, YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO!" The skeleton said, as they both went inside the house. "HEY, LET'S WATCH THE NEWS TOGETHER!" Paps said, while Frisk replied with another nod. The both sat on the couch, as Papyrus grabs the controller.

"LET'S SEE...CBN...AH, THERE IT IS!" Paps said after finding the channel. In the TV, there was two elderly people site in chairs. One's a man, the other is a women. The man started to speak.

"Alright, it's time for some questions, we've been running out of time on the show but what do you got?" The man asked to women, who was holding a piece of paper on her hand.

"Let's bring it on with Peyton's first of all today Pat." The women replied, as she was starting to read was in the paper. "Payton says 'Recently, I was looking through my daughter's phone, and I found many pictures of a cartoon skeleton with one glowing blue eye and wearing a hoodie. When I asked my daughter why she had such demonic images on her phone, she told me there was nothing wrong with it because it was from a video game. How do I help my daughter not be attracted to such demonic things?'" She said, as she was finish reading the comment,

"WAIT...A SKELETON WITH ONE BLUE EYE, AND WEARING A HOODIE?" Papyrus asked, while rubbing his bone chin. "HOLD ON...IT'S SANS, ISN'T IT!?" He added, shock to heard that his brother make it on the news. "ALTHOUGH, I'M NOT SURE ABOUT THE 'GLOWING BLUE EYE' THOUGH..." He added.

Frisk was just looking at the screen with a nervous look, as she started to sweet a little.

 _*You felt your sins crawling right back._

"OH, WHAT DID SANS DO THIS TIME?" Papyrus asked, as he sighed. "SANS! COME DOWN HERE, AT ONCE!" He yelled. The two then saw Sans walking down the stairs while yawning.

"hey paps, hey frisk. so...what's happening?" Sans asked.

"SANS! WHY DOES A GIRL HAVE PICTURES OF YOU ON HER PHONE!?" The big skeleton questioned.

"huh, what are you talking abou, bro?" Sans asked back.

"JUST LOOK AT THE TV!" Papyrus replied, while replaying the conversation again. After it was dude, the little skeleton then started to think.

"well first off, let me say that girl has some good taste. and, 'demonic'? i don't know about that, isn't that right kid?" Sans said, while turning his head to Frisk, who quickly shakes her head as a no. Sans then continue on his rant.

"i mean, sure I'm a monster, but demonic? sounds like the mother has a _bone_ to pick with me." Sans said as he chuckles.

"OH MY GOD SANS, THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR PUNS!" Papyrus angrily said.

"alright, alright." Sans replied. "anyway, let's watch more." He added. The man on the TV started to speak again.

"There's got to be some video game, but isn't evil those things are filled with violence I mean, you know and brutality." The man said.

"hmm...got me there." Sans replied.

"WAIT, WHAT DOES HE MEANS BY THAT, SANS?" Papyrus asked.

"eh, it's better not to think about, paps." Sans said, as he turn to the reader. "but i'm pretty sure y'all know, right?" He added, with an annoyed tone.

"welp, i guess is not a big deal. i'll tell them a chemistry joke, but i don't think i would get a _reaction._ " The little skeleton joked, back into a happy tone.

"AHHHH! FORGET IT! I'M TAKING A WALK!" Papyrus yelled, as he left the living room to the door.

"be careful, bro. you might get a _sunburn!_ " Sans yelled at him.

"OH C'MON! SKELETONS DON'T EVEN GET SUNBURNS! Papyrus yelled, as he slam the front door.

Frisk just tip toe out of the house, not wanting to be near Sans for a while.

* * *

 **And that was it! Hope you enjoy my first UT fanfic, and hopefully I got everyone's personality right. Leave a review and tell me ya think.**

 **Later pals!**


End file.
